Incubus
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara is an Insomniac, and if he doesn't get some sleep, he will die. He plays a Ouija Board game and comes into contact with a demon. But not any demon, an Incubus. Can this Incubus save the human from dying a certain death, and make him fall to sleep? LeeXGaara Yaoi Warning Mature Lemon Sex scenes, DemonXHuman. Don't like Don't Read. Oneshot.


– **Incubus – **

**1.**** An ****imaginary ****demon ****or ****evil ****spirit ****supposed ****to ****descend ****upon sleeping ****persons, ****especially ****one ****fabled ****to ****have ****sexual-intercourse ****with ****humans ****during ****their ****sleep.**

**2. A ****nightmare. **

**3. Something ****that ****weighs ****upon ****or ****oppresses ****one ****like ****a nightmare.**

* * *

_This story is made for **JapanEmoGirl** on Deviantart._

* * *

The night crept into the dusty window of a one story house, sitting on top of a small hill. The only light within the whole house came from a tableside lamp, sitting on a nightstand, next to a twin size bed. The owner of this house, Gaara, yawned as he silently crept into bed.

He has been trying to get some sleep within the past 3 months with no avail. He has been to the doctor and has tried everything to try and make him sleep, but, alas, nothing has worked.

A sigh filled the room, as the redhead laid his cup of remedy, sleep aid, drink down on his nightstand, and climbed into the covers.

He has been an insomniac for as long as he could remember. His father was an insomniac too, it eventually killed him. His brain stopped functioning after nine months of absolutely no rest, and died. His mother died while giving birth to him, as he was born prematurely. His siblings, Kankuro and Temari, were not born with this dysfunction. Gaara was happy for that; he didn't want anyone to suffer this. It wasn't fun.

With another insatiable yawn, Gaara laid down to try and get some rest. He didn't want to end up like his father, but if he didn't find some way to sleep, then he will, nonetheless. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax, thinking of sleep.

He turned over to try and get comfier; then tried to sleep on his stomach, back, side, stomach again, but as he looked over at the clock. He knew that it was another restless attempt to try and get some sleep. "3:00am…" He has been tossing and turning for hours now, but he is wide awake. "Damn it…" he mumbled, as he got up from his bed. He took another swig of his drink, and was about to walk to the bathroom, until he spotted something sticking out of the closet. He blinked, and then squinted to get a better look at it. Maybe one of his shirts fell off the hook or something. With another dreadful sigh, he walked to it and grabbed it, to pull it up.

His eyes widened slightly, as he realized that it wasn't a shirt; it was a board game. "What the…?" He mumbled, as he brought it to view. "Ouija?" Pale fingers traced some of the words that were written on the cardboard box, as he read more "The mysterious, mystifying game…" As he ushered those words, a gust of wind brushed up against the house, making an eerie, whistling sound. "Hmm… Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

"Ooooh~ Lee-san~! How are you this fine night! Rape any good souls today?" Black, menacing eyes caught grasp of a pink haired lady. Her breast were an outrageous size, much too large for her petite frame; she had small, black, horns on her head, a pink spiked tail, and two dark pink colored devil wings that were folded slightly in the back, and out of her way. Her naked, faded pink colored, frame was all adorned by a glowing glass screen that shown inside of her stomach. What contained it was the sperm of men, she prayed upon. She reminded him of a glass jar, as she bounced around making the sperm in her belly swish around from the clearness of the glass. This woman was a succubus. A female demon that prey upon men, to have sex with them in their sleep.

"*Sigh* Well if it isn't the wind beneath my wings…" Lee pouted as he was perched upon a black soiled hill. Rock Lee, was an incubus. He had black hair, as dark as the night sky, all neatly cut into a bowl shape, that shone in the moonlight. Thick eyebrows fit his face perfectly, along with a shiny lip ring attached to the left side of his bottom lip. He had a body fit for a dream guy; muscles outstretched his entire, pale green, frame, showing that he is both strong and sexy. On his chest were two nipple rings, attached to both pink buds, and a tattoo of an upside down cross, starting from his sternum, then heading downward towards his lower abdomen. Beneath that was a, foot long and two inch thick cock that arched downward. Two heavy, tennis ball size, testicles hung underneath the enlarged manhood, with pride. To set the incubus off, a pair of green demonic wings flapped behind him, majestically, and a green, spiked tail swished gently, as he sat there looking at his partner in crime. "What do you want now, Sakura?" The incubus asked, with an irritated sigh. She maybe a sex demon, like him, but they have never fucked, together. He had no desire and, obviously, neither does her. "Now, now~! Don't be like that, Lee-san~! I was just curious." She giggled, as she sat next to him.

Their jobs in the demon realm were to wreak havoc upon the living, the human side. A succubus's job was to collect men's sperm during their sleep, which is why some boys, and men, have wet dreams. They think that they are dreaming about fucking some pretty girl, but in real life they are being fucked by a succubus. An incubus's job is to retrieve the collected sperm, and use it on women to create unwanted pregnancies. For every incubus, there is a succubus. Don't get Lee wrong, he liked Sakura, and she did her job well (whore), but Lee wasn't happy with his job as an incubus. For his attraction wasn't towards females, but towards his own gender. Sadly, there is no purpose for an incubus to attack a male, since it would have no effect on him. Lee's job was to create unwanted pregnancies, and it was an impossible mission. His boss, the devil, would have a fit if he came back with no listings of women being impregnated.

Lee sighed, as he folded his hands over his chest, and peeked down at the dancing demons around the lava pits of his home, hell. Sakura frowned as he looked at his life partner, "What's the matter, Lee?" With another dreadful sigh, Lee answered "Nothing, I-" A portal to the human side interrupted his sentence as it appeared a couple of yards away from them. Lee looked up to see some fools playing the demonic game, "The Ouija Board." Some little demons stopped their dance, and laughed evilly, as they went through the portal to the other side. "It's nothing, Sakura. Do you have the sperm?"

Her green eyes darted to Lee, as she stared at some of the men that were on the other side of the portal. It will be up for as long as the game plays, as soon as they put it away, the entrance will disappear. Also, when there is enough darkness and sadness in a place, for example: an old abandoned mental hospital, that had many murders and forgotten deaths. Those are places were the crack between the human and the demon realm will just snap, causing some demons to leak out of hell and into the area. Incubuses and Succubus's don't need to wait until a portal arrives. Their boss gave them the ability to conjure up portals whenever they please, to the human world. Those little demons don't have that ability, so they must wait in the pits of hell, for a chance for a portal to appear. Also, there is a rule to how many demons can pass through an open gateway. Angels would sometimes come down and block the portal so no more demons could get through, trapping the ones already crossed, onto the human side. Sometimes, if they are lucky, they will manage to take control of a human and posses them. Although, those get sent back the fastest. Exorcisms will send the demon back to the demon realm, on a one way portal to hell. Possessions are easier when the victim is less informed with god and happiness. Drug users, alcoholics, depressed, and easily angered people are the easiest to control.

Although, it is not easy for the sex demons to do their jobs, either. For, they have to attack the weak and powerless in order to fulfill their duties. It was not easy being a sex demon, sometimes Lee would have to face a guardian angel of the women he is due to impregnate. He would have to fight them; sometimes he would win, and sometimes he would lose. Rock Lee is a strong demon, but some angels are stronger than he is. Lee had to do his duties, or else his boss would destroy him. The devil created him, he can easily erase him.

"Yep~! Sure do! Your gonna have a full list tonight~!" Sakura grinned, as she reached down to pop the glass container from her open stomach, and handed it to Lee. "Well… I kinda need it. I didn't get all of last week's in." Her grin turned to a worried frown, "Am I not getting enough for you to use?" "No, of course not. It's those Fucking angels. I keep running into them. Either on my way there or at the location." The smile soon crept back onto the pink haired woman's face, "Perhaps you're getting too old for this, huh?" She proclaimed, as she patted her friend on the back. "Oi, Oi! I'm only 4,758 years old! I'm not that old! And if I was, then you would be considered old too, since me and you were created at the same time!"

Lee joked as he grasped onto the jar, popping it open. "Alright, alright, you got me there! Well, be careful out there, Lee. How many is on your list for tonight?" She asked, concerned. "Well, today I have 70. But I have to complete 400 by the end of this week, to catch up for my total this month. I have to get a complete list of 5,000 by the end of this month, to show to the boss. How many have you completed this month, so far?" Being, only the second week of the simple month of May, Sakura beamed as she proudly spoke her total. "4,092! I like to take a break and just laze around after working almost non-stop. Why, what are you at?"

Lee became slack-jaw after hearing the news of his partner succubus's grand total for the month. "1,635…" Sakura giggled slightly, and then shrugged it off, becoming serious in an instant. "Damn, Lee. You better get your work straightened out. Mr. D isn't going to like that. Didn't you not complete your last month's assignments, too?" Lee sighed, as he quickly took a swig of the white essence of the human man. He could feel the sticky substance flow down to his testicles, storing them for the impending ejaculations he is about to encounter. When finished, he handed it back to Sakura. "Yeah, I was off by a couple of hundred…" She took her jar back, and placed it neatly inside of her hollow stomach. "Lee…" "I know, I know… I really got to get my shit together… Well, I'm off. Wish me bad luck." She flicked her tail in adieu, as Lee turned around and faced the sky. "Kytafep halsod, ahyf!"( Pronounced: "KUKae-teah-feeay-pe haah-lu-seeoh-de, ah-haae-fe!") With that demonic phrase, a portal appeared into the deep red sky. Lee spread his green, bat wings and flew off, before it closed, into the human world.

* * *

Gaara walked back to his bed, and pulled off the cardboard cover of the odd game, that he never knew he had. He took out all of the pieces, one by one onto his bed: a wooden board containing every letter of the alphabet and the words "Yes" "No" "Hello" and "Goodbye", a triangle shaped small piece that contained a see through glass in the middle of it, and the instruction booklet along with a notepad and a pencil. As any normal person would do, he grabbed the instruction booklet to read on how the game is set up and is played.

"This game is not meant to be used for "play". This game channels through to the other side, the afterlife, and can communicate with ghosts. Before playing, we suggest blessing yourself by saying a prayer of protection, in case any "unwanted" visitors make contact. To play, simply place the triangular piece onto the board and place your fingertips gently onto the piece. Move it to "Hello" to get started. The piece will begin to move on its own, and whatever the piece moves over, write down, on the notepad and the pencil provided. Letters will form into words, as the piece moves. Asking questions is the key to this game. Perhaps there is someone on the other side who is listening. To end the game, say "Goodbye" and put away the board, immediately. Cleanse the room with a burning incense, to ward away any evil spirits the game has brought on." Gaara spoke aloud, as he read the instructions; the rest of it was basically the company saying that they are not liable for anything caused by the game, written in multiple paragraphs.

Gaara placed down the instructions, and got started with the game. He placed the wooden triangle in the middle of the board, and placed his fingertips on it, and moved it to "Hello". "I don't need a blessing, I'll be just fine. Besides, it's just a board game. What the hell could happen?" Tired eyes looked around the room, waiting for this triangle to move on its own accord. "I thought so, this is so stupid…"

* * *

"Finally… I'm done…!" Lee proclaimed as he looked over at his latest victim. Luckily, he didn't run into any angels. This is why he managed to skim right past it, so smoothly and easily. It didn't take long for him to make the impregnation happen. Lee has been doing it for thousands of years. He knows how to do it in record time, less than a minute is all he needs to finish. It took him two hours to reach his goal of 70 victims, and the time is 3:00am, the witching hour. With a sigh, Lee turned and spoke out to the skies. "Kytafep halsod, ahyf!" A portal opened up, and Lee flew through it, back to his home in hell.

"Sakura-chan! I'm back, and I completed all of my work." Sakura, who was relaxing in a nearby, dead tree, jumped down and bounced happily over to him. "Really?! Oh, wow Lee I'm so proud of you!" Lee grinned as he proudly spoke, "Yep, and I didn't even run into any angels today. Bad lucky me, huh-" Once again, his sentence was cut short by a portal that appeared in front of them. Looking through this one, it was another "Ouija" board opening. But, this one was a single person doing the connection.

Sakura beamed at the look of the male sitting on his bed. "Oooooh~~~! He is so cute! Oh, why haven't I gotten him before!?" Lee's eyes widened as he saw the man of his dreams just a portal away. Never has he seen such beauty, from a man. This boy had fiery red hair, almost like blood had dyed it. His eyes were an aquatic color surrounded by dark, black lines that read insomniac. The body looked like a young teenager, but yet he looked so wise. He had to have him. Both the succubus and incubus leaped into the portal, and sealed it so no other demons could come out into the human world. Sakura sniffed the air in the redhead's general direction. "Oh, shit… He's a virgin… That's why I never got him, before. And the air isn't permeated with a blessing. That's pretty risky, huh Lee?" The incubus was speechless, as he stared at the beautiful figure in bed, trying to make his game work.

"Yo! Lee! Are you there?" The succubus snapped her fingers in front of his face, to try and get some sort of reaction or word from him. Without anything said, Lee, slowly, walked forward; his gaze never leaving the redhead.

* * *

Gaara felt extremely odd; like he was being watched. He quickly looked around the room, to see if he could determine that odd feeling, but nothing was to be seen. "H-Hello…?" He swallowed, but looked down immediately, as the triangle began to move on its own. Gaara flinched, almost recoiling his hand back, but stiffing up his arm to keep his fingertips connected with the translator. The triangle circled the board, with a moderate speed, and landed back on "Hello." Gaara almost feinted, as he witnessed his question answered back with a hello. "W-Who are you...?"

* * *

Lee smiled as he scooted the wooden triangle to the hello. The word shown through the little glass, showing what he was trying to say. "Lee, are you crazy? You are an incubus! You don't connect with the living through speech." Sakura said, as he placed her hands on her large hips. Completely, ignoring her "Hey Sakura, do you have any extra sperm? Any that is not diseased?" The succubus folded her arms, and pouted, "And why do you ask?" Lee's gaze never left those beautiful aqua eyes "Just for… uh, extra, um, impregnations tonight… yeah…" Sakura grinned. She wasn't stupid. She could tell when love was seen through those black abyss eyes. "Why don't you just use your own, sperm on him, Lee?" Lee stuttered and spun around to speak directly to his succubus. "W-W-What are you talking about?! I wasn't going to sleep with him!" Sakura grinned, as she watched Lee lie through his fangs.

Lee began to fidget with his lip ring, a nervous habit. Tonguing it, and using his fangs to rotate it. "You know I can't touch him, Lee. His purity will end up killing me. Go ahead and use your own sperm on him. I think he can handle it." The incubus swallowed, as he knew that he was caught. "B-But Sakura… It might kill him… You know that my sperm is like acid. I don't want to harm him." Just like Lee did, Sakura turned and ignored her partner. "Alright Lee, I'll see you later, k? And, Lee?" Dark eyes dashed up at the busty woman, in question. "Be easy on him." As Lee was about to argue back, Sakura leaped back into the portal, going back to her home.

Lee blinked then gave a pout, from his succubus leaving. "H-Hello? Did you leave? Whoever you are?" That question from his lovely redhead, made him spin around desperately trying to pick back up the communication that was lost.

* * *

Gaara grew upset, did whatever move the triangle, leave? He lifted up his hand, reaching back to take a sip of his drink, until he heard the sound of something scraping against something. He looked down at the source, and saw the triangle begin to move on its own. Gaara swallowed and put his left fingers onto the triangle, and grabbed the pencil and notepad, as the spirit began to speak. It moved to "Yes", and then it went on into the letters. "S, o, r, r, y… Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

* * *

Lee sighed, looking into those questioning eyes. He has never seen such beauty in his entire death. He grasped onto the triangle, answering his lovers question.

* * *

Gaara gasped as the triangle began to move again, he still wasn't used to that. "I, g, n, o, r, e… Were you ignoring me?" The triangle moved over to the "Yes." This made him smile, slightly; he has come into contact with a nice ghost. He was apologizing for the long pause after they first made contact. "M-My name is Gaara… What is your name?"

* * *

Lee felt his black heart, constrict with a fluttering sensation of love, lust, and desire. He sighed, hearing such a beautiful sound coming from such a beautiful man. "Gaara…" He didn't mean to speak that out, but he had to. So much passion was pronounced in that word, as it left his lips.

* * *

The redhead blinked as his name was whispered. A shiver went up his spine, as he felt an immense cold spot covering his hand. Gaara breathed in, and slowly exhaled, watching his breath dance in front of him. He looked in the direction the voice came from, with fearful eyes. Gaara was scared, hopefully this spirit wasn't going to harm him, and he thought it was nice at first, but he could be judging too early. Once again, the triangle moved to spell out the spirits name. "Lee… Lee? Is that your name?" With a move over to "Yes", Gaara felt a little bit better.

* * *

Lee's eyes widened at his lovers gaze. It was directed towards him, almost like he could see him, but he knew he couldn't. And his eyes… they showed such fear. Lee would never hurt Gaara, on purpose. Lee decided to ask a question of his own. "What's wrong?" He drew out onto the board.

* * *

Gaara quickly wrote down the letters the spirit shown, and put them together. "N-Nothing, is wrong. Just a little scared. D-Don't worry. I am probably hearing things, but I heard my name in a whisper. I probably just need to sleep. I am an insomniac. Unless, you said my name. Did you?"

* * *

The incubus listened, intensely to the redhead, speaking. Lee couldn't help but to smile, his lover was just a little freaked out from hearing his name being called. Quickly, he scooted the triangle over to the "Yes" to answer is question. Abyss eyes saddened, hearing that awful word. "Insomniac". It was impossible now to ever make love to his redhead. For, an incubus can only attack when their victim is asleep. Sometimes the incubus wouldn't even know that they are in real life or not. Since Lee is able to dwell into people's dreams. It is even difficult to tell whether he is in a dream or not. Especially, for an insomniac. They sometimes doze off and dream about reality, and what they would do on a regular basis.

* * *

Another chill spiked up the human's spine, as the triangle moved to "Yes". Aquatic eyes concentrated, as the triangle moved again, before he could speak. "C-an't… s, l, e, e, p…?" The redhead placed his pencil down, and moved his hand to the cold spot adjacent to him. It was freezing… "Y-Yeah… I can't sleep at all. I haven't been able to sleep in months. You know, my father died from this disease. He couldn't rest for an entire nine months, before his brain shut down. And if I don't get some sleep, then I will die too…"

* * *

Lee gasped, his eyes widening from the shock. "He will die!? NO!" He thought. There has to be something he could do…! He didn't want his newfound love to die! Quickly, he wrote down "wait" and flew through the portal back into his home. He had to find some sort of potion or something to get him to sleep. Not just to have sex with him, now his goal was to let him rest!

* * *

"Hm? Wait? Wait for what?" The presence that he felt in the room with him suddenly vanished, the air wasn't cold any longer, and the board was quite with no movement. "Hello? Where did you go? Are you coming back?" A few minutes passed and still no response. With a depressed sigh, he let go of the triangle and plopped down onto the bed. He felt, sort of, lonely. He didn't really have any friends, so it was nice to talk with someone, even if it was a ghost.

* * *

"Sakura!" Lee yelled out desperately, flying with precision to meet his succubus. "Sakura-chan!" Green wings fluttered helplessly, trying to speed towards Lee's goal. The naked demon woman blinked as she was walking down the corridor to her boss. She turned around as she heard her name called, seeing a panicked Lee halting in front of her. His green bat wings flapped heavily in front of him, brushing a harsh wind towards her that blew her hair back. "Sakura! I need your help!" She grinned, and put a hand on her waist. "What's the matter? Didn't have the balls to do him?" She laughed wickedly.

Lee landed on the harsh terrain of hell, panting slightly from the quick trip "Please, Sakura-chan, I'm not interested in that right now! I need something to make a human sleep! Do you have anything, or know anybody who can get me something?" The pink haired female blinked, "Well, no I don't have anything to make him sleep. What's wrong? Can't that boy sleep? What is he, an insomniac or something?" The raven haired male gripped his hair out of stress, "Oh, no no no… No! He has to go to sleep!" he panicked; completely ignoring her question. "Lee? Lee what's wrong?! Jeeze, I didn't know you were that horny! Calm down! Maybe the boss will have something to get him to sleep." Irritated black eyes glared back at her. "It's not that…! If he can't sleep… He'll die…" A pink eyebrow lifted, confusingly "Come again?" "It's Gaara! If he can't sleep, he will die! He hasn't slept in months! And if he dies, then I will never see him again! He is too pure… He will be sent up to heaven for sure! …The boss won't do anything to help… He has nothing, and everything he has will cost something. And I don't want him to pay for any of it." Sakura could see Lee's wings twitch uncontrollably, he was worried. "Lee, calm down. Come on, the boss owes you some days off right? He hasn't given you one in over 700 years, and he would totally support you in this. Remember, homosexuality is a sin in the bible. And the sin is always up our bosses ally. As long as you're doing something bad, he will support you. Come on, let's go and see him, your shaking all over."

* * *

As they continued to walk down that hall of flames and death, Lee couldn't stop shaking, his mind filled with worry for his newly found love. He twisted and chewed on his lip ring, and his wings would flap every so often. He didn't k now what he was going to do.

With a dreadful sigh, Lee and Sakura both walked into the heated office of their boss, the devil himself. "My lord, please accept our intrusion… But we are in need of assistance…" She said as she bowed in respect of her creator. All that was seen was a tall dark shadow, with menacing, evil red eyes. It turned around and towered over the two demons. Then a deep rumble of his voice echoed throughout the heated cave, it filled the air with hate and sounded extremely demonic, like from another world. "My Succubus… My Incubus… Sakura… Lee…" The said demons trembled under the weight of the voice that spoke their name, draining the life from them as it spoke. "What do you want… Lee… Your mind is troubled…" Lee fell to his knees, not out of respect, but out of exhaustion. He felt extremely sick, and could feel his energy draining just by being in the room. "Master… My great, evil, lord… P-Please… I need you to give me something to make a human sleep… I beg of you, master…" Lee knew that his lord wasn't stupid. He could easily read his thoughts, and probably knew what he came in here for, before even Lee knew it himself. His lord was a clever and evil creature, in which he respected in the greatest honor.

The room shook, again, as the shadow spoke. "Lee… you are… in love, with this… boy…" Lee's eyes widened, as he looked up at his lord, his eyes burned as he glanced into those devilish eyes. He couldn't look for long, as he ducked his head back down. "Y-Yes… master… P-Please, forgive me… I will undertake any punishment you will upon me, my lord. I am sorry… But I do love him… And if he doesn't-" "-Sleep… He will die… Gaara… Gaara Sabaku… He is a… Insomniac…" The room shook with vigor, as Lee was interrupted. Making Lee quiver in the wake of his creator. He was deathly afraid of the devil. It could do unimaginable things. It could make anyone suffer for an eternity. Burn in the flames of hell forevermore.

Lee swallowed, as sweat rolled off of his temple, sizzling as it hit the heated ground. "I accept this request… But you will owe me a great deal for this… Incubus…" Lee swallowed as he, almost, knew what his fate will be. Death. He would have to sacrifice himself for the chances of his love to live a normal life. And he would do that, and so much more… "Yes… My lord… Whatever you wish… Thank you… Thank you so much, master…" Little black shaded demons flew by carrying a bottle of glowing potion, placing it down in front of Lee. "M-My lord…? M-May I ask, of what my sacrifice will become…?" Lee could just feel a glare from his master as it burned his soul. "You will know… in due time… my incubus… Now, go…!" That last roar, made both of the sex demons grab their loot and scurry out of their before the voice of their master would tear them apart, limb from limb.

Both, Lee and Sakura, panted as they landed a few miles away from that hell-house. Lee hissed, painfully, as he hunched over. "Lee! Are you ok?!" Sakura yelled worryingly as she comforted her incubus. "Y-Yeah… my back… D-Damn…" Green eyes looked over at the incubus's back and gasped as she saw three large scratch marks diagonal across the demons back. "Oh, shit, Lee! You're bleeding! Come on we have to get over to the human side!" Lee nodded and flew through Gaara's portal, after flying for a few extra miles to reach it. Lee knew to never use the water in hell. It was actually acid. That was used to create wounds, not heal them. The only way, was to head into the human world and jump into a lake, or something.

* * *

Gaara blinked as he felt the atmosphere change. Quickly, he rushed over to the board, and placed his hand on the triangle. "H-Hey… Lee? Are you back? I felt something… Something changed… Are you back?" The redhead had his pencil ready, in case the piece would move. He was almost desperate to hear something from the ghost again.

* * *

Lee blinked, as he moved the piece to say "Water" and "Shower". He giggled as the redhead blinked and repeated what he wrote. "W-Why do you want to use my shower? Are you dirty or something? Lee didn't want to reveal his identity of the creature that he was, so he just asked kindly again. "Shower" "Please", he wrote this time.

* * *

Gaara's invisible brows furrowed in confusion. He waited for about thirty minutes for his ghost to return, and, now he wants him to turn on the shower for him. Then he thought… "Am I dirty? Do you want me to take a shower?" Gaara, all of a sudden, felt embarrassed. Perhaps that is what his ghost is feeling. He rubbed at his elbows, and watched as the triangle moved to "No". With a sigh, he got up and went to the bathroom. He flicked on the lights, pulled back the curtains, and stood next to the shower, and turned it on, warm. So he wouldn't get water on the floor, he pulled back the curtains and stared at the shower from where he stood. Then a shadow began to fade into the curtain. Like someone was taking a shower. Gaara's eyes widened in horror, as he jumped back. This shadow was taller than him, and looked human, other than the two wings protruding from his back, and the overly large dick and balls hanging from his waist. Although, he knew what this thing was. It had to have been a demon. Those wings did not look feathered, and the horns and spiked tail on him didn't look too heavenly, to start. Gaara was too scared to move, as he watched this… creature rub his hands on his back. He looked like he was in pain…

* * *

Lee hissed again, as he felt the water trickle down his body. Blue blood dripped from his wound onto the bottom of the tub. He felt bad for leaving such a mess for his lover to clean, but he couldn't clean it himself, he would if he could. "Lee… I think he can see you… Look…"

Gaara could feel his heart stop, as he saw the shadow move to look in his direction. He was shaking uncontrollably, and a scream was knocking at his larynx, waiting to burst at any minute. He was frozen.

Lee blinked as he could clearly see the frightened man through the curtains. "Oh, no… He's so scared…" His voice cracked in hurt as he sadly looked at his beloved frightened beyond belief. Slowly, he tried to come off as non-threatening, by waving at the scared redhead.  
No reaction… Lee saddened, thinking of another way to come off harmless. Then he gasped; raising a thumb, he gave his signature stance. With a grin he radiated happiness as he tried to keep his wings in a submissive pose. Still, no reaction… Lee bowed his head in shame, as he sighed. He didn't want to scare him. With as much passion and meaning as he could muster, Lee spoke out-loud. "Do not be frightened…"

Gaara jumped and hit his sink, with a loud thud. His side hurt, a little, but it was nothing thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He heard something come from the thing that was in his shower. It was full of sadness, and guilt. He still couldn't say anything, but a yelp was let out from the jump. His heart pounded, as he kept his gaze on the shadow in his shower.

Lee sighed, now his lover will never get any sleep. He will be too scared to. He has to do something to make him feel comfortable. To let him know that this demon won't harm him at all. Lee's tail sunk in between his legs as guilt overpowered his senses, making him forget about his wound. Sakura frowned and looked over at her incubus; she hated to see him so upset. Lee looked over at her for any type of clue on what to do to calm his newfound lover. "You need to make him sleep, Lee. That seems to be the only way. He needs to know that you won't hurt him. And the only way he can truly see you is in his dreams." Lee sighed, "But how are we going to make him drink it? It has to get in his body somehow." The succubus put a finger up to her chin in thought that was going to be a problem.

Eventually, Gaara snapped back into reality, and let out a small scream as he ran back into his bed and shoved the blankets over his head. He felt so childish, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Hopefully, his plan was "Out of sight, out of mind". If Gaara didn't see the demon, the demon didn't see him.

Lee looked over at the bed, where his redhead ran off to. He could clearly see the bed sheets shivering, where his lover lay, hoping that Lee would just vanish. With a sigh, he walked through the shower curtains and stood next to his frightened human. He saddened further when the figure in the bed shook even more violently, as he could clearly feel the presence of Lee closer to him. Then something caught his eye, it was Gaara's drink. Some sort of odd tea that seemed to be filling the cup halfway. "Sakura! Over here! Pour the potion in here! He will have to drink it." With a grin, Sakura popped open the cork, and tipped the glass bottle over the cup. The glowing red potion poured into the drink, making it glow, then return to the normal color, like nothing happened. "We have to leave him for a bit Lee. He won't emerge unless we hide. Clearly, he can still feel us here. Don't worry, you can come back when he his sleeping." Lee sighed, looking at his lover, covered in the sheets, once more. Sakura re-opened the portal and they both flew through, standing just outside of the entrance on the other side, watching to see what will happen next.

Gaara's eyes were shut tightly. His breathing was erratic and shallow, as he lay there trying to be as still and quiet as possible. Luckily, the presence that was in the room with him seemed to disappear, like before. He peeked over his blanket looking around the room for the shadow he saw earlier. No sign of it. Then his senses started to flood back in, as he realized that his water was still running. Gaara gasped as he ran to the bathroom to shut it off. Taking an extra precaution to peek behind the curtains to see if anything was there. Nothing was, so he quickly reached a hand to turn the knob off, and dashed back to his bed, shutting off the lights to his restroom as he ran by. He wrapped himself up in his blanket, only letting his face emerge from the shield.

Than another realization hit him, he forgot to shut the game off. Quickly, he moved the triangle to goodbye and put the game away, shoving it in the back of his closet hoping to never see it again. He was wide awake; he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep for the next month at this rate, he was too frightened now.

"Come on… drink it…" Sakura looked over at Lee to see him so concentrated, looking at Gaara. "Please…" Lee could see the fear in his eyes now. His redhead was glancing around the room in paranoia, waiting for anything to jump out and grab him. "What have I done…" He thought; he never wanted this to happen. He didn't mean to scare him. This demon doesn't kill; he is a sex demon for devil's sake.

Gaara's throat felt dry, so he unraveled a hand and reached back to get his drink, keeping aware of his surroundings. Grasping it, he pulled it back to himself, and huddled it close to him. He was lucky it was half empty, due to his shaking; he would have spilled it all over his bed if it was full.

Lee leaned into the portal, slightly, as he saw Gaara grasp the cup with the potion in it. His eyes never leaving that pale hand, as it brought it to his blanket covered chest. "That's it… Now, come on… Drink it…!"

Pale, trembling lips made its way to the edge of the cup and Gaara tilted it, pouring some of the liquid down into his mouth to quench his thirst. Aquatic eyes widened, as he pulled the cup away as soon as the drink hit his tongue. He knew that it tasted different… More sweeter. Is this what happens if it is left out for too long? Gaara merely shrugged it off and drank it until it was gone.

Lee gasped when he saw Gaara pull away, losing all hope. He knew that he couldn't get another potion from his master, even if he begged and pleaded. But shortly afterwards, he sighed in relief as he saw his lover bring the cup to his lips once more, drinking the fluids inside. "Yes… That's it…!"

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes felt extremely heavy, and his mind was becoming fuzzy. He blinked lazily, and looked over at his empty cup. Did the drink work?! He couldn't believe it. He hasn't felt, actually, tired in ages. Gaara reached over to place the cup back, but ending up falling asleep in mid reach, falling halfway off of the bed. He forcefully blinked his eyes open, and lifted himself from the floor, placing the cup on its side on the nightstand. With a moan, he fell onto the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Yes!" Lee yelped for joy, as he leaped from the portal and flew over to his lover. With a smile, he flapped his wings once and landed on all fours over Gaara, and closed his eyes. Concentrating his energy onto the one below him, he felt his soul being sucked into the younger boys mind. To Lee's surprise, he was already deeply asleep.

* * *

Lee opened his eyes as he saw himself in a dark black area. Nothing was to be seen. He lifted himself off of the ground and stood upright. "Gaara! Gaara are you here!?" The incubus began to walk strait, trying to find the redhead in his dreams. With every step, it was echoed around him. Lee could tell this was a dreamless sleep, where nothing is there. "Gaara! Where are you!?" Green wings flapped, as Lee took to the black skies to search for him. Eventually, Lee saw something in the distance. Quickly, he flew as fast as his wings could go. As he got closer, he noticed that it was a bed. A small twin size bed with a red blanket that covered it and someone was in it. Quietly, Lee landed next to the sleeping figure in the bed, and peeked over to see who it was. A small gasp left the demons lips as he realized that it was Gaara. He was dreaming after all; he was dreaming he was sleeping. Typical for an insomniac if they ever do get some sleep.

Lee chuckled, as he stepped closer to the resting redhead. He placed his hand on his shoulder and shook slightly, "Gaara… Gaara wake up…! Wake up…!" The sleepy boy groaned, and turned over pulling the covers over his head, falling right back to sleep. The incubus pouted, as he was rejected, but didn't give up. Lee ripped the covers off of his newfound lover, and spoke again "Come on now, Gaara. Get up, will you?" The figure scrunched up, and moaned loudly in protest. "Nnnnnooooooo…" He said, as he scrunched his face in his pillow. Lee couldn't help but to think how childish Gaara acted right now, doesn't mean that it isn't cute. The incubus hopped into bed with Gaara and held him close in a gentle bear hug. "Come on now, Gaara, get up, please?" To Lee's surprise, Gaara actually, turned and, cuddled closer. "But I don't wannaaa…"

Lee almost aww-ed at the comment, but refrained himself from doing so. "Then… can I just stay here with you… and sleep with you, tonight?" Gaara laid his head in the crook of Lee's neck and sighed "Mmm-hmmm…" The raven haired demon smiled brightly, as he moved his tail to move the blankets that were on the ground, up to his reach. He grasped them and swung them over himself and his redhead, enjoying being so close to him. Lee gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead, and held him tighter, drifting into a state of relaxation.

* * *

Aqua eyes peeked open, as the sunlight invaded his room. A pale hand reached up to rub at tired eyes, as he got out of bed. Gaara looked over at his clock, 11:43am. He blinked once, then twice. "Did I, actually, sleep for almost eight whole hours?!" The redhead stared at his clock in disbelief, hoping that this was reality. He slept. The most sleep he could ever get in a single night was a couple of hours. Never an entire eight. The redhead was so ecstatic; he immediately called his family and told them the good news. He just couldn't wait to try and go to sleep again, he wondered if this was a permanent thing, or if it was just a fluke.

As soon as Gaara woke up, Lee was sucked right out of Gaara's mind, back to being on top of him. He flew back and witnessed Gaara flabbergasted and happy about sleeping, it made him smile that he did something good for a change. He flew back into the portal to be sent back to his home, waiting for the next day of a restful sleep for the redhead.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Sakura asked as she hovered next to her incubus. "How did what go?" He could plainly see her toothy grin plastered on her face. "You know what I mean, you sly dog! How was the big fuck? Did he feel as tight as a virgin? Or even better?!" A blush creeped on the demons face as he frowned. "For your information, I didn't sleep with him at all. I just cuddled with him while he slept." The succubus lifted an eyebrow, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just go into his dreams instead?" She heard him sigh out in annoyance as he continued. "I did. He was dreaming that he was sleeping. A common thing among insomniacs if they do manage to get any type of rest." Sakura put a finger to her chin in thought, "Then why was he talking and moaning in his sleep?" Lee's eyes widened, "He was?! What did he say?" "Well it was for a short time, but he said something like "I don't wanna" and "Nooooo". It didn' t really sound like sex-talk, but I thought it was sort of like rape-talk. But I guess that I was wrong." Lee blinked as he smiled. "Yeah, he said that to me while I was in the dream with him. I wanted him to get up and out of bed, but he protested. So I just slept next to him, no need to interrupt someone who hasn't slept in over three months."

Sakura smiled as she knew that the poor boy wasn't raped in his sleep. He looked way to cute to be violated like that. "That's good. I am glad you didn't rape him. He doesn't deserve that. So… Have you figured out your sacrifice on the potion?" Lee grew serious, his face like stone. "No… I haven't felt anything weird since then… I have a feeling that it will happen to Gaara. So I am going to keep a good eye on him until something happens to either me or him. I pray, to Satan, that nothing bad comes to my beloved…"

* * *

Throughout the day, Gaara felt as if someone was watching him. It was an odd feeling, and just shrugged it off as he sat at his desk filling out paperwork.

There was a couch in the room, and Lee decided to lay on it and watch his lover work. He wasn't going to interact with him until he fell asleep. Yawning with boredom, Lee glance again at his lover to notice him hunched over on his desk with his arms folded over his desk. Worry instantly clouded Lee's mind, as he rushed over to Gaara to see what was wrong. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Gaara was asleep. A soft smile crept onto the incubus's lips as he watched his lover sleeping. He felt such happiness for the redhead. A feeling that was usually never felt by a demon, for happiness was for angels. He was proud that he has found a cure to Gaara's insomnia problem. Lee reached over to gently pet those ruby red locks of hair, until water was splattered onto his hand. But, not just any water, holy water.

Lee hissed in agonizing pain, as he retracted his hand and held it close to him, hunching over. "Be-gone evil spirt! I banish you back into your realm into hell!" Lee looked up with a, teeth gritting, glare. An angel has appeared, and not just any angel, Neji… Lee growled ferociously, as he bared his fangs at his arch rival. "Neji…!" Looking down at his hand, it was burned where the water touched his skin, charring it to a red color. "Lee… We meet again. What are you doing here in the living realm? And why are you with this child of the lord?" Lee's wings were arched over himself to try and protect him from any more of that putrid water. "I should ask you the same… He is a lost soul, he has no guardian angel. So, why are you here?" Neji glared at Lee as he walked toward the sleeping redhead. "Don't be ridiculous. Every human on earth is a child of God. His soul shall be fou-what the…?" Neji reached over to touch the boy, but ended up being shocked, and his hand burned almost like Lee's. "What's the matter, Neji? Can't save one little soul?"

The angel frowned and tried again, but ended up getting his hand burned again. "Ahh! What is this!? What did you do to him!?" Lee blinked, and looked over at the angel. "Me!? I didn't do anything!" White wings flapped with anger, "You lie, demon! His soul is damned! Nothing could ever become of this except for murder or suicide! And I know that he has done no such thing! You had to have done something to this poor child!" Neji yelled as he pointed at the incubus. "But I didn't-…" Lee paused and thought, did he do this?

The potion! It was the devil! The Devil did this! By drinking the potion, the human's soul has been damned to hell! This was all his fault! "No… N-No! Neji, is there anything that you can do to save him?!" Pale eyes glared down at Lee. "I knew it! What have you done!? Why have you bothered him!? Why did you damn his soul!?" Lee cowered in the aura of the angry angel in front of him. "P-Please Neji, let me explain! He played with the Ouija board, and I saw and talked to him. He told me that he couldn't sleep, so I gave him a potion to make him sleep regularly. He said he was going to die if he wasn't going to get any rest, and he hasn't slept in over three months. I just wanted to help him; I didn't want him to die!" Neji placed his hand on his forehead and rubbing a temple, "My lord and savior… There is nothing I can do to help him. With my powers I can only rescue those with minor sins. But this one… It is too powerful for me. He would need to go to the church and have the lords follower bless him. And, perhaps, even that is not enough. He is doomed, to turn into one of you…" Lee blinked at the last part. "One of me? What do you mean?"

Neji glared at the hated demon, and spoke. "Can't you feel it? I would have thought that a demon could sense their own kind, but I guess that you are as stupid as you all seem to be." Lee growled at the insult, and walked up to his rival, and hissed with a hateful glare. "You better watch your mouth, you son of a bitch! I just wondered what you meant. Is he an incubus too?" Neji didn't take the threat seriously. "Congratulations, asshole, you got it right!" He said sarcastically.

Lee blinked, and then looked at his redhead. That means that he will be with him when his time on this earth is up. Lee couldn't help but to smile. "Well, that is a good part for me. I would love to have him on my side." A toothy grin plastered on the demons face as he glanced at his rival. Neji fumed as he knew that he just lost a follower of his lord. "You know I can easily send you back." Lee blinked, as he got a fighting stance. "Let's just see you try!" With a flick of a wrist, Neji flung holy water through his sleeves from his long white gown, at Lee. Quickly, Lee managed to dodge the attack, taking caution to not step where the water hit on the floor. Sadly, Lee didn't have any type of special gift, like Neji. He is a sex demon. Sex is all he really knows how to do; he knows how to fight, but he always loses to Neji.

Green wings flapped, when Neji flung that wretched water again, and Lee took flight. Neji also was airborne, as he met the demon in midair. The both flew upwards through the ceiling, and proceeded with their fight, Lee making the first move this time. With the swing of his fist, he charged at the angel, making a direct hit on his jaw. Neji jerked from the force of the hit, and fell a few yards downward, catching himself with a quick hover to avoid hitting the ground. Pale eyes looked up, as Neji placed a hand back onto his jaw and cracked it back into place. He was an angel, he felt no pain. Quickly, he flew up and palmed Lee's chest gently. Lee held his breath, and looked down at Neji's hand where it connected to his skin. "Eight Trigrams, Devine Cross Palms!" Lee's eyes bulged as he knew this attack. It always would defeat him.

Neji removed his palm, and what remained was a burned symbol of the cross. With movements as quick as lightning, he struck Lee's forehead: "In the name of the Father!" Then his chest again "And the son!" Then his left shoulder, and then his right. "And the holy, spirit!" Lee screeched loudly, as his skin starting to sear and burn. Smoke was beginning to rise from his flesh, where the angel tapped on. His ears rang, and began to bleed as those words were spoken. Lee lost control of his flight, as he palmed his ears closed, and fell to the ground with a loud thud, thriving in pain. Neji sprayed holy water in the shape of a cross onto Lee as he pronounced the seal of banishment to hell onto the incubus. "In the name of our savior, and our lord, I banish you back into your realm, evil creature of Satan." Lee, screamed, and arched his back towards the sky as his body burned and sizzled at the touch of the holy water. His wings flinched uncontrollably in pain, and his tail wrapped around his left leg, squeezing it, trying to get any of this pain to leave. "Amen!" Neji yelled out for the final time, and watched as Lee's body melted down into the earth, and black fire sprouted where his body was searing into the ground. The last thing he heard before there was silence on earth was the wretched screams of the demon, Rock Lee, as he was sent back into the demon realm of hell.

"My work here is done…" The angel proclaimed, as he flew back into the heavens to report his completed task to his lord, and to receive another duty, eternally in service of his God.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT, FUCKING, BURNS!" The demon ended up back into his realm near pit of doom, where the souls of the living are drowned in their own sorrows for eternity. Lee tried to get up, only to stumble, as his skin hissed and chafed in a shape of a cross on his flesh. He knew that he was lucky, if he was a lesser demon, then he would be gone. The spell would disintegrate him into nothing, but ash. Lee screamed in agony again to the blood red skies, as he desperately tried to get to the nearest lake to wipe off this water with. The other lesser demons, watched with pity, not daring to try and help. They were creatures that fended for themselves, and never helped another demon. Besides, if they were to touch any of that holy water, they would burst into black flames and burn into ash.

Sakura was just coming back to the realm only to hear a blood curdling scream, and not just any normal, blood curdling scream, it sounded a lot like Lee's voice. "Lee!?" Sakura, quickly, took flight and flew towards the source of the screams, only to confirm her suspicions. She saw her incubus, thriving on the floor in his own blue blood, with smoke coming from him, and sizzling sounds filled her ears. "Lee! Are you alright!? What happened!? Tell me!" Abyss eyes glanced up at the naked woman, as Lee began to plea "Styx… Take me to the river Styx! I-I'm… I'm covered in holy water…!" Sakura gasped, as she quickly picked up her fallen companion, trying her best to ignore the burns from the water getting on her flesh, and flew up towards the sky heading to the river of hell.

With her blinding speed, they made it to the river, and Sakura dove down and they both plunged head first into the water. The water was still acidic, but it wasn't as bad as most of the water in hell. That is what makes this river special. It is a port to hell, where the boats would load in new dead souls to be banished in hell, forever. Sakura rose to the surface, and looked around to see the back of her incubus floating above water. She swam over and grabbed him, moving towards shore. "Lee! Lee what happened!?" there was no need to worry about drowning, demons can't drown in the river Styx.

"Neji… My Lord, Damn him! Damn him to Earth!" His skin still boiled, from the acid, but at least the holy water was diluted in the river. The acid felt so much better than the water did, let's just say that. Lee knew that his wounds would heal, but he was still worried about his love. Would he turn evil from the sin staining his soul?

* * *

Night fell around the little redhead, as he readied for another night of wishful resting. The night before, he had the best of luck sleeping. Also, he slept during work hours, even though that didn't go so well with the boss, he knew that he was lenient, since he hasn't slept in months. Gaara smiled as he readied another cup of that tea that seemed to work so well, and walked off to bed. He still felt a little tired, and hoped that he would be able to sleep well, like last night.

Gaara pulled the covers over his bed, and hopped in, tucking himself in. He sighed happily, and closed his eyes, preparing to let his body fall into a neat fit of slumber. He was still a bit frightened about that demon that he saw yesterday, but hopefully it left the house while he was away at work. Speaking of, he actually had a strange dream the night before too. It was black, but he could hear, very well, in his dreams. Basically, the voice wanted him to wake up, but eventually gave up and rested alongside him. It was an odd dream, but maybe he will have a better one this time around. With a yawn, Gaara snuggled closer into his blanket, just after taking a big gulp of his drink, and sighed with content.

When Gaara finally fell asleep, Lee appeared by his bedside. Lee smiled, as he watched his lover on his stomach, face scrunched in his pillow, and his hands gripping it for support. He looked so cute; Lee just wanted to kiss him. This night, though, he knew that this was the night. He was going to make love to his beautiful redhead, tonight. He knew that he has been having problems since he met him. He couldn't stop thinking about him, and, being a sex demon as it is, he couldn't help but to get these hard-on's that were almost impossible to get rid of. Even having multiple fucks to women, doing his job, weren't doing anything to stop it. Most of the time he would have to jump into the pure acidic water's of hell in order to subside those raging hormones with pain.

Even looking at his lovely human, he could feel his blue blood surge strait to his groin, deepening the thick veins that were popping out from his large dick. Without a moment to spare, Lee leaped onto his lover, and lay down onto his back, throwing his spirit into the dream of the younger male.

* * *

Lust filled, black eyes looked up, as he jumped up; he had to find Gaara, now. He looked around at his surroundings, and found himself in the middle of the desert. He took flight, and desperately searched for the redhead of his true love. "Gaara!" He yelled out, perhaps he could remember the voice, since Gaara has, technically, never seen Lee before, he could go by the voice. Lee's eyebrows scrunched as he noticed that this desert was not like the usual deserts like in the storybooks, it was absolutely nothing but sand. No cactuses, no tumbleweeds, no anything. Just sand, sand and more sand.

Lee's quick gaze caught something in the distance; the heat was making it distorted, though. The picture had waves rippling through it, as Lee looked at it more, he realize it was a palm tree. An Oasis! That is definitely where Gaara had to be at! Lee flew at light speed, as he raced to meet his lover, luckily, this was no mirage, the closer he came, the more clearer it was. There was a large palm tree with a few fruits hanging off of it, and it shadowed over a gorgeous pond. It wasn't very large, though. It had a large rock adorning the other side of pond and palm tree, perfect for resting on… or fucking against… Speaking of fucking, Lee saw something emerge out of the water. A figure seemed to burst from the middle of the pond, as if he was underwater for the longest time, and managed to find the surface. His face flew towards the sky, as his, wet, auburn hair flung back against his neck.

Gaara shook his head, flinging the water from his hair in all directions, making his hair a wild and messy shape. The pond wasn't very deep; it barely covered his genitals, if he stood in it. He loved this spot, in the desert. People always accused of the sandy regions, of being nothing but lifeless, but it was these places located in such a rare, and small, area that brought this wasteland to life. He was from the desert regions, and he loved his homeland.

Gaara heard something from behind him, and turned to look. His face burst into a cherry red blush, as he found another person with him, completely nude. Not only that, but this person had: green, bat wings, green devil horns protruding from his head, a cross tattoo that was upside down on his chest, and to top it all off he had the genitals of a dream man. And by the looks of it, this other creature liked what he saw. That huge dick was erect, a scattering of red veins popped over the demons shaft, sculpting it into a piece of art.

Lee swallowed, as he crept closer to the beautiful human in the water. His gaze traveling over wet, pale skin. He noticed Gaara's own manhood was barely seen just above the water, and his ass shone from the shine of the water covering it. He thought he was going to explode, just from the sight. "W-Who are you?" Gaara took a step back when the demon took a step into the water. Lee paused, managing to calm himself enough to answer "M-My name is Lee… mmm…" This boy just looked so rape-able, he couldn't help but to moan slightly under his breath. "Lee…? Don't I know you? I feel like I know you." Lee smiled, allowing a fang to show "We met when you were playing the Ouija board, remember?"

Gaara thought hard, trying to remember seeing or hearing this creature at all. Then he blinked as he remembered everything from the night before. Lee blinked as he saw those aqua eyes shine in fear at him "I-I remember you! Y-You're the demon that I talked to! D-Don't hurt me! Please!" The demon couldn't help but to giggle, he didn't want to harm him, ever, but the activity that the incubus would ask for, however, would require some form of pain. "Do not be frightened, I don't want to hurt you. I actually helped you."

Gaara blinked in confusion, taking another step back. "How did you ever help me? Y-You're a demon. All you do is cause turmoil. You never help out others, and the living." The incubus sighed, as his hard on twitched in anxiousness, "I guess I am different, huh? Well you know that your body is asleep, and I am in a dream with you. Do you know how you got to sleep in the first place? I heard that you were an insomniac, and you couldn't sleep, right?" The redhead took another step back, inching closer to the rock that was near the pond. "I-I know what it was, it was that tea that I have been drinking. It seemed to finally work, for me." Lee took a step forward, and chuckled at how wrong his lover was. "Well, yes and no. The drink did put you to sleep, but it was I that put something extra into the beverage you were drinking."

The first thing that popped into Gaara's mind was, poison. This demon has poisoned him, and he is slowly dying, that is why he can sleep. With anger boiling through his veins, he marched up to the winged beast, and raised his face close to the others. "You poisoned me!? Why the fuck did you poison me!? What have I done wrong, to deserve this!?" Lee blinked, as he saw his lovers beautiful face get into his, but due to the height difference, he didn't get too much into his face, he was only up to his shoulders. The demon put his hands up defensively, "Woah, woah, woah! Easy there, tiger. I did not poison you at all. When did I say that? I just put a special potion that allows you to sleep, is all." Lee blushed as he noticed that Gaara had to stand on his tippy toes, which brought out more of his manhood from the shield of the water; his dick twitched again in pleasure, this was getting hard to control.

Gaara blinked again, as he realized that he had accused the demon of doing wrong. "O-Oh! R-Really? Well, I am sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you… But, why did you do this? Why would you help me?" The human gasped as he heard the demon chuckle out an evil laugh, as he closed his dark eyes. Lee bent down, bringing his face right in front of his lovers. "Because… I consider you my mate…"

All Gaara had the time to do was gasp, sharply, as his body was forced against the rock. The demon rushed against the defenseless human, drowning out a demonic growl, and wrapped both of his wrist within a single hand, and began to massage his side with the other, and devour the poor humans neck, with a hungry tongue. It took a moment to regain his senses, but as soon as he did, Gaara yelped out and aquatic eyes dashed up to the demons grasp on both of his hands, as he grunted to get free. The redhead looked down to see the demons manhood desperately rubbing against his stomach, smearing black pre-cum over the pale boys body; it burned slightly, and felt really hot, almost like boiling water. "A-Ahh! Oww…!" Lee took note of the cry of pain, and looked down at his lovers stomach, transparent black pre-cum was sizzling on top of his lovers skin. He knew that he should have grabbed some extra sperm for this, but he thought that Sakura was right. Doing it with his own natural sperm would be much more romantic. It has been eons since he has last used his own sperm for anything. He would never need to use it, and it is also dangerous if not used correctly. This was one of his special attacks, acidic sperm. Black acid sperm, if ejaculated inside of another being, would dissolve the insides instantly, causing massive internal bleeding, and possibly death.

Over the years, his acidic qualities have diminished since he has never used it in such a long time. When he first became a incubus, it was extremely acidic, burning through the thickest steel walls. Now, it seems that the acidity is still there, but not as strong as before. Now it just burns and sizzles slightly. Leaving a small rash when finished, maybe. He knew that his lover might be feeling some major pains after this, but he knew that it was worth it, for both of them.

"S-Stop! Please stop! I don't want this! Y-Your hurting me!" Lee paused, just to look up at his lovers face; he has never seen such beauty in all of his days of being a demon. With a gentle hand, he brushed his human's cheek with care, and caution. "I am sorry… But I must do this… It will feel good, I promise." Gaara's eyes started to water from fear and the pain about to come his way. He didn't want to be raped, not by a demon! Especially, a demon with a foot long dick that would limp him for days! "W-Why!? Why do you have to do this!? Please don't! Please…! No…" Lee could see the sadness and fear accumulate in those aquatic diamonds, as they filled with unshed tears. He felt really bad for doing this, but he had to claim this human for himself before another demon, or angel, could. The demon covered his lips within those pale ones, giving a soft kiss to silently tell him that "everything will be ok." As soon as his lips connected, Gaara's tears flew down his face, as his eyes closed, and his first kiss was stolen. Lee's lips tingled, and his body shuttered, he has never kissed before. All the times he has had sex, but never once has his lips connected with another pair.

Slowly, his released the distraught boy, and looked into those wonderful eyes with lidded ones. "I am just trying to protect you… If I do this, your body will belong to me, and no one can ever hurt you…" his words were intercepted with quite sobs, from the trembling boy in front of him. Lee was at a loss, how was he going to make this, beautiful, man trust him? He didn't want to rape him, but if he didn't find some way to make him consensual, then he would have no other choice. "Please, you must trust me… I would never hurt you. I will be as gentle as possible." Lee tried to coo out, but it only made the younger boy struggle more. "N-No! I don't want to be raped! Please, let me go!"

Lee sighed, he didn't want to have to do this, but now he has to. He pinned his arms higher, restricting his arms from flailing, and shoved his waist against the others, pinning him completely, and moved his mouth to his lover perfectly shaped ear. "I am sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no other choice…" Gaara gasped as he was forced against the rock more, and gulped; his never ending flowing tears falling down his face. He couldn't sustain the blush that creped onto his face when the demon leaned in and spoke in his ear, and he flinched when he felt soft lips kiss it earlobe gently. What caught him off guard, though, was the feeling of fangs sinking into the right side of his neck. "AAAAAHHHH!" Gaara flailed and kicked harder, trying to get this creature away from him, but he failed to do so, as his body started to weaken.

Lee's fangs seeped in further, as he injected his own serum into the human below. He quickly stopped the flailing by shoving his entire body onto him, flattening him against the rock, with almost crushing force. Red Blood flowed into the demons mouth, as his tongue twisted and tingled with the tangy, metallic taste. This was his first time tasting human blood, too. So many new things all in one night… "A-Ah! Uuuaahhh…! Nnghh… uh…" Lee could hear his drugs effect working, as he lapped up the tasty liquid that flowed from the wound, still keeping his teeth intact, just in-case he need to inject another dose. The boy was small, so one dose should do, and he didn't want to overdose him, either. "W-What did… What did you do to me…?"

Gaara's neck felt numb, where the demons teeth sank into his flesh, but everywhere else, he felt hot, and horny. Lee grinned, and released his grip from the succulent neck. "Feel any different?" The human felt as though he was having a fever. He began to pant, and unconsciously he began to grind gently onto the waist against his, desperately trying to create friction, without his consent. "I-I feel… so hot… s-so… s-sooo hoooottt…" The demon licked his lips, hungrily; this was another one of his techniques. He is able to inject a special serum that can almost immediately turn whoever it is injected to on. Weather they wanted to be horny, or not. His gaze traveled down to four holes adorning the humans neck, along with other teeth marks, but not as serious as the actual holes. He knew that those will never heal, and will leave a permanent scar. Was it worth it? Gaara moaned with such passion, that Lee could have melted right then and there, at the sound. Hell, Yes…!

Gaara's was starting to struggle again, but this time he was moving towards the demon with vigor. He didn't know why his body was doing this, his mind wanted freedom, but his body wanted the demon that is going to rape him. Then he began to fight it. "N-N…No! No, leave me alone!" Lee growled, irritated. Why was he fighting it? As Gaara began to struggle again, Lee looked down at his lovers pride and joy. "He is definitely hard… So why is he saying no?" Lee thought, it didn't take long for Gaara's manhood to start to show the effects of the drug, he is a virgin and is very sensitive when it comes to sexual menstruations. The poor human was already leaking a tiny white river down the average size, for a human, shaft.

"S-Stop! Please, let me go!" Shortly after that a quick moan was let out of the little redhead's throat, giving mixed signals. That cry was so pleading on escape, but then again, that moan sounded so desperate for more. Lee was wondering if this was going to be rape, or consensual sex

With Lee distracted, Gaara managed to get one of his hands free, and desperately tried to push his other hand out of the grasp, but he wasn't quick enough. Lee blinked as he realized that Gaara was almost free, but with his strength, the human was no match for the larger demon. The incubus, quickly, turned the redhead around, and held his hands in place with both of his, adorning each side above his head. Lee used his knees to spread Gaara's knees apart to prepare him for what will be next. A green spiked tail swished in-between Lee's legs, and started to penetrate the redhead, slowly, preparing him for the much larger flesh that will be inserted.

Gaara's head cocked up, as his eyes shut tightly, as he yelped out loudly in pain. Lee's tail was almost like an anal plug, as he pushed further to lock, the bottom of the triangular piece on the tip of his tail, inside of the delicious warm cavern, known as Gaara's ass. "Grrrraaarrr…" A deep rumble of a growl echoed through Lee's body as he hummed at the warmth surrounding his tail. Once again, that large dick twitched, out of jealously, awaiting the chance to finally merge with the human below. "N-NO! Stop! Please, stop! Don't do this! Please! Ah~…" There was that moan again, did he like it, or not? Lee decided to ignore those pleas to stop, and continued on with it. The demon could feel his dick lubricating itself up, his pores sweating out lubrication all over the long shaft. This was another one of his special abilities. Lube is sometimes an issue when it, even, comes to women. So Lee has the ability to sweat out lube from the pores on his dick, only. Sometimes, he can control the amount to use. This time, though, it was completely covered; Lee has been waiting long enough for this.

The spiked tail, pulled out, and twisted back around to flap happily behind Lee, as the time had come. Gaara gasped as he felt the object leave him with a pop, he didn't know what was in him, but it, sort of, hurt. It was spiked a little, and there even wasn't any lube so it, kinda, did it a little raw. Aquatic eyes bulged, as he felt the large shaft of the demon glide its underside down his back, heading to his final destination. He could feel the black pre-cum of the demon spilling on his back, sizzling it and causing an irritating rash. "P-Please… I beg you to stop… Please… Don't do this… Let me go…" Lee pulled his hips back to allow the head to rub against the tight entrance, lubricating it and smearing black cum onto it. A hiss left his gritted fangs, as his eyes rolled back from the heat radiating off of the human below him, and leaned into his right ear. "No… I won't let you go… I am going to fuck you… And you will like it…" Now, the incubus's more, demonic side was emerging, his humanity was ebbing away the more he inched closer to that sweet cavern.

Gaara could feel tears leak down his face, as he heard what the demon said. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. Soft sobs filled the air as he felt himself, slowly, being violated. The black cum was stinging his sensitive sphincter, and the lube was freezing to the touch. He started to struggle one last time, desperately trying to free himself from being raped. Lee growled loudly, as he felt the human struggle. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed as he felt the head of the demons cock slowly start to enter him. He desperately tried to thrust up against the rock, to pull away from the massive size, but it only trapped him more, making it impossible to move anywhere but backwards. Dark, abyss eyes watched as his dick was engulfed by the humans ass, the head was difficult to squeeze in, but he managed with a quick pop of a thrust. He was generous, though, and gave the human some time to recover from the strain of the size.

Gaara's eyes bulged, as he gasped for breath. He is lucky that the demon was kind enough to allow him to take a breather. If Lee continued to go without any rest, he was sure that he would have died from blood loss. He could already feel his muscles stretching to capacity, and creating small tears inside of him. Barely an inch of the demons massive size was in, but it felt like the entire dick was already inside of him. He couldn't imagine the pain he will feel when Lee buries himself to the hilt. It was lubed, thank god, but it still hurt like holy hell.

Lee hissed in pleasure, as he felt that velvety heat begin to wrap around his cock. Waiting took forever, even if it was only a few minutes. The demon grinned as he watched his own manhood being swallowed by the human, inch by inch. Soon the flaps of the head were gone, as he pried the human open further with every, aching, inch. He growled dominantly, as he heard his partner scream out in, agonizing, pain. With that, he paused and let go of his hand on his lover's, and grasped Gaara's barely erect member. He was surprised that the human didn't struggle when he released him a little.

Aquatic eyes widened, as he stared down at the pale green hand that further violated him. A grunt escaped him as the hand began to move, slowly pumping the pain away, and attempting to bring a dusting of pleasure. It wasn't working as well, but it did dull the pain slightly: very, very slightly. Lee grasped rougher, and pumped a little faster, creating little ripples, and small spashes, in the water. Gaara rested the top of his forehead on the rock, and watched the hand at work; it would halfway disappear into the water and then reappear again. "ooooohhhhh~…"

The demon could feel his huge balls tingle as he heard that moan, pushing him to sink deeper into the human below. Lee bared his fangs as he saw, more than, half of his dick being consumed by that greedy ass, and still pushing. A piercing scream echoed through the vast desert, as Gaara could feel the demon trailing further inside of him. His vision was getting blurry, and he felt extremely nauseated. As he looked down at his stomach, he could see a lump form on his lower abdomen, slowly going higher up to his sternum, as the demon pushed in. Gaara heaved, as he felt the urge to throw up, and moved his free hand over his stomach; on top of the lump, squeezing it out of instinct.

Lee demonically growled, and gave a hard thrust, as he felt something grip is cock from the inside of the human. With that harsh thrust, he let go of the member, and gripped onto a pale waist for support. Gaara's mouth hung open, in a silent scream, as he felt the entire demons length thrust into him. He didn't know that it could even fit. Apparently, it could. The lump that was covered by a pale hand now maneuvered its way up to Gaara's rib cage. It was directly below Gaara's sternum. Lee's eyes widened, as a pleasured hiss escaped his lips; he didn't mean to do that. Abyss eyes glanced down at the water; little droplets of blood began to surface, along with his black pre-cum. It made the water sizzle, as it floated to the surface.

Gaara yelped as he felt the strong ache of the demons seed inside of him. It burned, and it ached. His colon felt like it was on fire, and he felt much worse now. Lee sighed as, if he listened, carefully, he could feel the humans heart beating against his size, he was so close to his heart. As slow as he could manage, Lee pulled out until the head was only left, still inside. At the extraction, Gaara gasped as he felt the massive size begin to leave him. Did the demon ejaculate already? Whatever it was, he was glad it was over, as he sighed in relief, as he felt the dick pulling out of him, he could feel his organs begin to rearrange itself from the intrusion, causing a slight bit of pain, but a sense of reassurance.

Lee couldn't help but to watch himself pulling out with lidded eyes. He let go of his lover's other hand, and moved it to the other side of the pale hip, as he paused with the head still inside. The demon's dick started to lube up once more as it prepared for another plunge into the warm depths of the delicious human. Gaara's eyes opened back up when Lee paused. He kept his head still, but his eyes were darting from left to right, trying not to make any sudden movements. "He's done… right…?" The thought was quickly erased as he felt the demon make a quick and powerful thrust, knocking the wind out of him. He could feel his organs jumble out of place again, as the demon began to set a quick and deep pace. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Lee knew that his human would be his. And now he will be his forever. Gaara quivered in fear as the demon behind him roared out to the skies, causing him to scream in fear and pain, mixing with the demonic howls. The incubus has never felt so alive! He kept his gaze set on his own dick being swallowed over and over again. The friction… It was just too much! With a wild snarl, Lee sunk his fangs into the neck of the smaller male below and released more of the drug. He knew that this serum could possibly bring on pleasure, so anything to make this as enjoyable as possible for the poor human. Lee had the courtesy, though, to sink his fangs into the holes that were already made before; still keeping his pace.

Gaara's eyes dilated, as he felt more of that rush that the demon injected into him, but this time it was harder to control. "Aaaahaaaaaaahhhhhh!" His cries sounded like a mix of tortuous pain, and agonizing pleasure. Gaara couldn't control his voice any more, as he began to pant harshly at the constant thrusts of the demon behind him. This made his de-virginized body extremely sensitive all of a sudden. He could feel, with each thrust, it would slide against his prostate, creating that pleasurable friction. There was no way that the demon would be able to directly hit it head on, due to the massive length. Gaara's prostate wasn't located that far into his body, and with every deadly thrust, it would create some sort of tingle whenever it would pass by. He could feel his own length twitching in pending release, but with all the pain mixed in, it was impossible to cum.

With that scream, Lee could feel Gaara constrict around him, making him so close to the edge. With a powerful push, he shoved the human against the rock and began to take out the final thrusts. He knew that with the scent of the human, his mate, filling his senses; and with that unforgivable tight heat, he wasn't going to last long at all. Especially, when that scream echoed from the redhead, he could feel his veins popping from his dick, thickly, surging with his boiling blue blood.

"G-God! Please… Please, God, help me!" Lee hissed, just hearing the name of that holy lord made his ears ring with pain, he was lucky that they didn't bleed. He leaned closer, next to the redheads perfect ear and whispered softly "Even, God won't save you, now…" Lee's lungs heaved, as he felt blood pool into his mouth, pouring out from his lips. It was very dangerous for him to say that word. It, literally, boiled him from the inside. He couldn't speak coherently after that wretched word left his lips, due to the severe pain in his throat. But with that pain, he didn't falter with the thrusting. Years of practice and experience, made him an expert at keeping focused on the task at hand.

Gaara's eyes widened with horror, as he could feel the large dick inside of him swell, and go at a faster pace. He knew that the demon was close, and he was glad that it was soon going to be over. He could feel tears pour down his face, out of pain, fear, and hopelessness. He knew that he wasn't an attending Christen, but he didn't do anything bad in his life to deserve this. He thought that God loved everyone, no matter who they are or what they did. Even if God sends someone to hell after death, he would still love that soul. That is what he thought, but apparently he was wrong. Flashbacks of his life began to flash in his mind. What has he done wrong to deserve this? He couldn't think of anything to deserve this much pain. Only murderers would deserve something like this.

Lee swallowed the blood in his mouth, and hissed in pleasure. With a couple more wild thrusts, Lee howled at the sky and rode out his orgasm within the younger male. He could feel his, tennis-ball size, testicles clench towards his body as he felt the transfer of the acidic liquid. Never, has he felt this good during orgasm. The demons eyes rolled back, as he felt a massive tingling all over his body. His legs twitched, and his tail and wings flapped and swished in the water, creating little splashes. He could feel the insides of his human mate expand with the excessive fluid that was immediately transferred into his body. Due to the demons massive size, none of the sperm escaped, and every drop was pumped into him.

Gaara gasped, and heaved with a loud grunt. He heard the loud howl of the demon, signaling his release, and also the intense pain he felt inside of him. He felt like he was on fire, and he could hear and feel the sizzling within his stomach. He looked down at his extended stomach. He looked like a pregnant woman at a four month term. His muscles ached from the expansion, and his body bleed from the inside, only adding to the swelling of his stomach. Immediately, he felt nasuated, and this time, he actually threw up. But instead of throwing up his lunch, he threw up blood. His lungs ached, as he gasped for air. Blood began to fill his lungs, and begun a coughing fit. Red blood mixed with the water, along with the demons blue blood from his earlier encounter with a dangerous word.

Lee sighed, but his tail twitched as he heard the human coughing. With slow movements, he began to pull out from the warm cavern. A slick, wet sound filled the air as he exited, making Lee look down at his accomplishment of his first real orgasm. He swallowed, as he finally pulled out the head with a loud smack sound, watching the gaping entrance clench and un-clench, as it poured out with blood and black cum in small squirts. Lee's manhood quickly went limp, and the foreskin silently covered over the head, signaling that it was finished. Lee couldn't help but to gently hug Gaara from the back, and rub his hands on the swollen tummy of his lover, gently. He knew that some of the liquid was coming out, but most of it stayed in, due to it being so lodged up inside of him; it would take weeks to finally get it all out. He knew that he could hold, about, a gallon of sperm within his testicles. And he knew that he pumped it all inside of him. Gaara will definitely be sore for at least two weeks.

Lee purred, as he gently massaged over Gaara's stomach. Nuzzling his head into the redhead's neck. He looked over Gaara's shoulder, and noticed white staining the rock. Within that mixture of pain, it seems that Gaara managed to ejaculate, after all. Gaara panted, and groaned in pain. His stomach ached with sharp cramps, and he didn't know how much longer it would be before he would pass out. Lee blinked, as Gaara's body began to fade, and a sound echoed throughout the land. It was an irritating sound, like an alarm. The incubus's eyes widened as he noticed that not only was Gaara fading, but everything around them was fading, and the alarm noise was getting louder. He noticed in all of the chaos, that Gaara was actually passed out, just before he disappeared completely. And soon, everything around him turned black.

"…Ah-!..." Gaara sprung from his bed, to an upright position, and panted out of shock. He looked over at his clock, and quickly shut off the alarm. It was 6:00am. The time he woke up every morning. With the initial shock wearing off, he rubbed his head, as a pounding headache soon ached at his temples. A sharp pain rendered into his body as the shock wore off. His stomach ached, and he felt extremely nauseated. Gaara clenched his stomach, and noticed that it was a little swollen, as he rubbed it to try and calm the nausea. The redhead looked down, and noticed that he had a little accident in his bed. White stained the black sheets, and a mixture of blood darkened the black of his blanket. He noticed it was blood, when he touched the sheets and red stained his fingers. What confused him the most was a bright blue stain that also splattered onto his sheets. It wasn't a lot of it, but it was noticeable. Gaara's invisible eyebrow rose, as he touched the strange glowing substance. It was still warm, and felt kind of like, blood.

Lee blinked as he was thrown back into reality. His eyes widened as he watched his lover's worried face get thrown into his. Lee immediately backed off, from kneeling over him, and stood at the foot of the bed, staring curiously at his redheaded human. He saw him clench his swollen stomach, and then look curiously at his own sperm, blood, and the demons blue blood. Luckily, the demons sperm was black, and it mixed with his sheets, but he will find a few holes in it once the acid is finished eating away at the material.

Gaara gagged, and covered his mouth with his hand, and ran as fast as he could into the bathroom. Lee flinched as he heard the horrendous sounds of vomiting to its highest extent. Now, he felt terrible for what he did. But he felt a sense of relief, now that no other demon or Angel could ever take his lover away from him. Lee's attention was quickly grabbed by a moan that came from the bathroom. He walked into it, and saw his lover slumped over the toilet. His arms on the seat as he knelt, just awaiting for another hurl. Lee had to peek at what his lover had thrown up, and it was blood. Luckily, it wasn't a lot. The demon knelt beside the sickly human, and couldn't help but to notice a black stain on the back of his red pajamas. Satisfaction grew on the demons face, as he watched his own essence within and on the human that he has claimed for his own. Lee knows that he will wait for another hard fuck like that for a month, but he will be sure to visit him in his dreams every single night. He can already feel the demonic barrier coursing around his human, only allowing himself past its defense. Lee bared his fangs, as he grinned evily. "Let's see Neji get past this defense." The demon chuckled coldly.

Gaara groaned again, there was another sharp pain in his stomach. And he felt a searing burn within him. As he peeked through lidded, hazy eyes, he vaguely remembered the dream he had last night. He remembered a creature with wings, a tail, and horns. And Green… The demon probably was pale green. What he really remembered was the upside down cross adorning his chest. Then everything else was a mixture of screaming, and pain. The rest was foggy, and if he thought correctly, the last thing he saw before it went black, was the demons dick twitch, and him sexually growling out "I consider you my mate…" He has a bad feeling that he was raped within his dream. Especially, since his ass aches, strangely. Normally, when he wakes up he doesn't feel such pains within his own rear.

Now that he stops and thinks about it, he has a spiritual feeling that he was fucked  
By an _Incubus_…

* * *

**I think that this is my best work, yet.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Please? :3**


End file.
